


just gimme a kiss (one like this)

by NoteInABottle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, please don't actually do this, think of the poor employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/pseuds/NoteInABottle
Summary: Nagisa crossdresses for Karma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 553





	just gimme a kiss (one like this)

"Come out here!" Karma catcalls from outside the dressing room. "Nagisa, come _on_ , show us what you've got!"

Nagisa pokes his head out from the curtains, horrified. " _Shut up_!" he hisses. "Karma, what if someone hears you?"

They're in an empty section of the clothing store. It's 11 PM at night, right before the doors close, so most of the customers are being slowly herded out or have left already. Nagisa wishes that the entire floor of this stupid mall was empty. He wishes that he wasn't here at all.

"Don't be like that," Karma grins, but he does lower the volume of his voice a little bit. With his hands in his fine dark slacks, leaning back against the wall, he looks like the very model of a hot boyfriend waiting for a show. Nagisa hates him, sometimes. Most people look at Karma and peg him as the bad boy type, with his slasher smile and his monstrous charisma. They don't know how deadly he really is, in more ways than one.

"Is there anyone out there?" Nagisa checks, but it's hard to see past the hallway. The dressing rooms are really just a series of curtained stalls, and all of them seem to be empty. Still, he doesn't want to risk being seen.

"We don't have all day," Karma reminds him. He's starting to get restless, which means that Nagisa has about five more seconds to figure out this outfit by himself.

"Fine. _Fine._ " Nagisa hurriedly withdraws his head and turns to stare at himself in the mirror.

His skirt barely goes down past his thighs, and the material feels so thin that he's half-paranoid that it's actually transparent. His shirt is no better, cut in a strange way that leaves one shoulder entirely bare. At least it's normal otherwise, with a simple pattern of English words printed out in a nonsensical jumble across the black background. His shoes are the worst - boots that have heels built inside them. They boost several inches to his height, which Nagisa can appreciate, but it comes at the cost of forcing him to walk on his toes.

His reflection stares back at him, long hair down to his shoulders, wearing an uncertain expression.

Women's clothes have always been a mystery to him. There are far more layers than he expects, and he really doesn't know what is going on with all those extra buttons and folded layers. He doesn't have a female friend here to help him out, though, so Nagisa has to figure this out all by himself.

"Nagisa~" Karma sing-songs from outside. Nagisa groans.

"If anyone sees me," Nagisa says, "I'm never doing this again."

"If anyone sees you, I'll help you hide the body," Karma promises.

Nagisa gives up with another irritated sound and shoves the curtains aside. It's not the kind of presentation that Karma expected out of him, but Karma will have to deal with it. Nagisa's nerves are already all on edge, strung out like vibrating strings. He swears that if he gets one sly comment, he's going to snap.

Instead, all he gets is silence.

He can feel Karma's eyes on him, raking down his body like a touch. Usually, Karma would have something witty to say right about now. He's never short on words, and he never holds back on teasing. But instead of saying anything, Karma just leans against the wall, staring at Nagisa.

"Well?" Nagisa demands. He can feel the tension in him ratcheting up. He can feel Karma's sudden intensity like pressure against his skin. He's the only thing in the world that exists for Karma right now, and being the focus of all that attention feels strangely intoxicating.

Nagisa shivers as Karma's eyes return to his face. There's something wolf-like and hungry in that amber gaze. An answering heat shocks Nagisa with its presence. He can feel it unfurling underneath his skin, reacting to the way Karma looks at him. It feels like getting drunk - that lightheadedness, that fizzle in his veins.

"Shit," Karma breathes, and then he's moving, walking forward into the dressing stall and taking Nagisa along with him. His hands touch Nagisa's shoulders briefly before they come up to his face, and then suddenly they're kissing.

Nagisa's backs hit the wall. Karma's mouth is warm and demanding on his. Their knees press together, and then Karma's leg slides in between both of Nagisa's. In an instant, Nagisa is pinned to the wall by the length of Karma's entire body.

The sound that Nagisa makes is embarrassingly close to a whimper. His hands are tangled in Karma's shirt, apple-red just like the color of his hair.

Karma has always been a good kisser. Nobody has ever left Irina-sensei's tutelage as a _bad_ kisser, but Karma always brings a little of his extra charm into it. His kisses are always a bit messier than they need to be. Underneath him, Nagisa is never quite sure whether he is being kissed or devoured.

"Fuck," when Karma pulls back, his eyes are blown out with desire. "We're buying this outfit, no questions asked."

Nagisa tries to answer, but he's too breathless to do anything but clutch at Karma's shoulders and try to stay upright. Karma's hands have found their way to the small of his back, and then to his ass. The thin material of his skirt makes it feel like Karma's hands are on his skin.

"Mmh," Karma buries his face into the side of Nagisa's neck. His fingers are warm, and he's tall enough to envelop Nagisa entirely. Nagisa squirms as heat starts to build low in his gut, and the friction between them only adds to it. "I need to get you out of here," Karma mumbles into his skin. He grinds forward a little, as if it's possible that Nagisa _hasn't_ noticed his raging boner. "You're fucking unbelievable in that skirt."

Nagisa tries to push him off and fails. "Not here, Karma -"

"I know, I know," Karma huffs a breath of laughter against his skin, and Nagisa _thrills_ with it. He's never gotten so lightheaded so fast. His entire body goes weak, and he would have collapsed against the wall if it weren't holding him up already.

Nagisa is losing grasp of his surroundings. Everything's just Karma - his legs, his hands, his body on top of Nagisa's. He feels like he's burning up.

Nagisa still can't believe it, sometimes, that the one Karma likes is _him_. Crazy, brilliant, bloodthirsty Karma, who could have anybody in the world if he set his mind to it.

He wraps his arms around Karma's neck, around the collar of his fine shirt. It's easy to curl his fingers into Karma's red hair this way, with Karma's mouth on his shoulder.

"I really wanna leave a mark here," Karma confesses. Nagisa shivers at the sudden sensation of teeth against his bare shoulder, but it's just a slight pressure, nothing that would break skin. "I can't stop thinking about how it would look, you looking like that next to me, and everyone knowing that I put it there."

Nagisa tightens his grip in Karma's hair, ignoring the rush of heat that goes through him. "Don't you dare," he hopes that Karma can't feel his heartbeat, and can't hear the way it has suddenly tripled. "If you do, I'll -"

Karma takes a brief moment to grind against him, distracting Nagisa with his entire body and the pulse of pleasure that comes with it. Nagisa breaks off with a gasp.

"You'll what?" Karma asks.

"I'll bite you back," Nagisa finishes and bares his teeth in a threatening, sincere smile.

He can hear Karma's disbelieving laugh in the back of his throat, but he feels it more - it's a low, warm sound that washes away the rest of the world and its dangers.

Then he kisses Nagisa, warm and gentle, and Nagisa can't help but relax into that warmth. Slowly, the pressure of Karma's hands on his sides ease into something a bit more bearable, something a bit less desperate. His tongue presses down on Nagisa's bottom lip gently, and Nagisa surrenders with a sigh.

He'll never be able to get enough of this, Nagisa thinks. When Karma wants something, he's an unstoppable force, a storm, focused and devastating. But when Karma is simply asking for something, he can be unbearably sweet.

"Don't be mad at me," Karma whispers. Nagisa just sighs helplessly. He can never get mad at Karma, not really. This is just who he is. Karma nuzzles softly against Nagisa's cheek and presses a kiss against his ear. "You're just too cute." The sensation of teeth catches against Nagisa's ear, and Nagisa nearly jumps out of his skin as Karma nibbles his earlobe, then presses another kiss to the spot just underneath it.

" _Karma!_ "

Karma just grins at him, delighted and unrepentant. Then his eyes go wide as Nagisa shoves him hard. This time, it's his turn to be backed into the wall, and it's his turn to lose his breath when Nagisa goes down to his knees.

Nagisa doesn't really have a set plan on where to go from here, but he knows when he's got the upper hand, and every instinct is telling him to fight to keep it. The best way to do that, his training tells him, is _forward momentum_.

So he presses Karma's hips hard against the wall of the dressing room, holding him there, and looks up directly into Karma's shell-shocked expression.

"Don't move," Nagisa breathes, feeling like _finally_ the tables have turned. "And don't say a word."

He doesn't wait to see Karma nod. Instead, he focuses on the fly in front of Karma's slacks, and the bulge that is steadily growing larger in front of his eyes.

Nagisa presses his fingers against it, fascinated by the way it seems to throb. He wonders if it is in time with Karma's heartbeat. Slowly, he massages it up and down and hears Karma choke back what could have been a whimper.

"Shhh," Nagisa says absently, then pulls himself forward to put his mouth on Karma's cock.

He can feel Karma shaking apart underneath him, but it's all distant, compared to the sensation of his mouth being filled and stretched. Nagisa lets his saliva pool in his mouth, moving back and forth, until everything is a slippery mess. He presses his tongue against the underside of Karma's cock, and Karma makes a sound like a man going insane.

His hands are pressed flat against the wall, and he's shaking with the effort of keeping them there. Nagisa feels a burst of pleasure at the sight of Karma following directions so well, and rewards him with a few particularly deep thrusts, letting Karma's cock hit the back of his throat, and swallowing around it.

"Nagisa," Karma gasps, and that's all the warning either of them gets. Come floods Nagisa's mouth as he pulls back just in time to avoid choking. He presses his lips together around Karma's throbbing cock as it pulses into him, resulting in another drawn-out groan.

After Nagisa pulls his mouth free with an obscene sound, he looks up into Karma's eyes with a self-satisfied smirk, and swallows.

"You're unbelievable," Karma says. His eyes look like they've gathered up every scrap of light in the dim room, and he's looking at Nagisa as if he has hung the moon.

"Next time we do this," Nagisa replies, "We buy the clothes _before_ we try them on, and we try them on _at home_."

Karma tilts his head back and lets it thud against the wall behind him, and lets out a weak laugh. "Okay," he agrees.

Then he's pulling Nagisa up into another kiss, not minding the taste on Nagisa's tongue at all. It's another one of his quiet kisses, one that doesn't carry an edge behind it. Just _thank you_ , and _I love you_. Gentle lips against his mouth, little to no pressure at all, a hand tucking away strands of his hair behind his ear, a silent smile.

Nagisa thinks he likes these kinds of kisses the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1He-FkmxRTbwUW1V9v5eTq9mPXxaS1a13UPw9QlHVZCg/edit?usp=sharing)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/noteinabottle1)


End file.
